


见闻录简章~Record Files of Laterano Notarial Hall Interludes

by Ortensia1889



Series: 红屋RedHouse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/Grand Order, Game of Thrones (TV), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Star Wars - All Media Types, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Graphic Violence, Intersex Characters, Main Character is a Dick, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Rough Sex, Swearing, crossover you won't even notice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortensia1889/pseuds/Ortensia1889
Summary: 记录了与主线无关的一些背景故事。Rated E for nudity, graphic violence, gore, infectuous disease, rough sex, language, mental disorder, and more.
Relationships: Doctor/Kal'tsit (Arknights), Fuyutsuki Kouzou/Ikari Gendou, Ikari Gendou/Ikari Yui, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine/Darth Vader, Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen, Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Series: 红屋RedHouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214870
Comments: 4





	1. 东方的王子 I

在二月末至五月初，拉特兰公国全境正式进入雨季。在普通的一天，降雨量可达250至400毫米。拉特兰属于典型的谷地气候，被夹在伊比利亚山脉和叙拉古丘陵地带之间。年初至年中会不间断的降雨，而在一月会降雪。其余时间，地面都保持干燥。然而，恰恰是春季会让人放松警惕，而对即将到来的暴风毫不在意。当然，这种大意的后果就是严重的财务损失，而牧首并不希望在他治下的平民损失惨重。因此，大部分轻型和中型商船已经被撤离，只留少数的巡逻舰还在地表。

为了躲避春季暴雨，重型巡弋舰执行者号在4月16日星期六下午四点左右改变航向，以47度斜角朝雷姆必拓驶去。船速保持在37哩左右，如果不遇上暴风云，则将在两天之后抵达雷姆必拓边界。SACHIEL信誓旦旦地说不会下雨。对此牧首表示相信他，部分是因为他是掌控流体的“水天使”，部分是因为他的性格会让他在误判的第一时间在长官面前切腹自尽。但是，虽然没有下雨，天空也依然昏沉沉的，大气里充满了电荷。水银柱没精打采的降得老低。对此“鱼天使”GAGHIEL倒是很高兴。这就很奇怪，他明明不是阿戈尔人，却表现得像个大海就是他家乡的深渊猎人似的。

这一个下午，除了常年外勤的ARAEL和LELIEL之外，牧首和其余的部下都在执行者号上。RAMIEL,BARDIEL,和ZERUEL就这果酱蜜饼和姜汁汽水开始了一场拉花桥牌。牧首无所事事的拿着一本读了四分之一的“泰拉地理学”端做在公共休息室的沙发上，显然是打算荒废一个下午。这是，他的ARTS告诉他有人正站在他旁边。一个差不多5英尺高的白发女孩儿。LILIUM带着三维棋的棋盘。这倒是挺稀奇，他从没想过莉会对人主动。这倒是个挑战，他整了整领带。在他回过神之前，他已经和莉在第四局中间了。

“大人，我们将在两天之内进入高瑟总督的辖区。”SAHAQUIEL的声音从广播里传来。“您有何高见？”

“我们待会儿继续，莉。”牧首从公共休息室的布沙发上站起来，拍了拍LILIUM的肩膀，对她笑了一笑。当然，这没有什么好担心的。LILIUM，至少在他有记忆的百年中，从未在三维棋中胜过他。但他由于某种未知的原因一直像个急躁的毛头小子那样试图证明自己的胜利。他径直走到升降梯那里，按了去指挥室的楼层，因为新装修的胶纸和油漆味儿皱了皱鼻子。不久之后，他下了电梯，走过了三个电力控制室和一段不长不短的舰桥。英名远扬的空战指挥官，“空天使”SAHAQUIEL，已经在海图室的门口等着他了。这个又高又胖，满面红光的大嗓门儿萨科塔正好是另一位空军司令“鸟天使”的完全反面。

海图室是一间极其宽阔明亮的房间。一整面墙由高分子树脂的双层防弹玻璃构成，是的外界自然的天光倾斜到海图室的每一个角落。尽管二月份的下午五点阴暗昏黄，但这扇大玻璃窗还是将室内亮度和房间正中间的桌子则被一台最先进的全息投影仪和几个黄色文件夹占据。一些简报被单独拿了出来，这吸引了牧首的注意力。【雷姆必拓追求独立】，这上边写着。

“也就是说，高瑟脑子彻底坏了。”牧首喃喃着。

“您恐怕只说对了一半，或者三分之一。依我看来，”SAHAQUIEL搬过来两把有靠背的软垫椅子。“他是想要多征收关税，发展军队，以往东方拓展。”

“哦？”牧首抬起头看着他的下属。“东边儿啥都没有。他去哪里是干嘛？”

“您懂得，他想要传说中的金子。或者其他贵的要死的稀有金属。”SAHAQUIEL挤了挤眼睛。他头上眼睛一般的光环也跟着挤了挤。“我知道，您是从东方来的，他没准儿还是从您那儿听说的呢。”

“在我看来就是放屁。雷姆必拓和东国的东部地区沙漠化越来越严重，唯一的宝藏怕不是成堆儿的死人。”

“我当然是瞎说的！不过讲到底，这事儿也有您一半儿的问题。”SAHAQUIEL快步走到会议桌前，用带着白手套的胖手扭来扭曲，好不费力地打开了全息投影仪。过了几秒，像星河似的蓝点再桌子上放铺开，汇集，最终演变成了一张约有2*2*2米的泰拉三维地图。空军大将把雷姆必拓，拉特兰，和伊比利亚区域放大，又在菜单栏里点了点，让一些柱状图和饼图呈现在地图的旁边。

“根据我和SHAMSHEL的整理，现在展示的是前任高级大区总督死后雷姆必拓及相关区域的发展变化。”SAHAQUIEL往旁边一指。“这些，边远地区”他点了点玻璃瓦尔，哥伦比亚，和萨尔贡。“是最早脱离帝国控制的。所谓天高皇帝远，他老人家根本管不住。而您”他带了点儿责备的口吻。“则并没有加强对这些区域的兵力镇守。在高级大区总督去世的五年后，就连谢拉格和莱塔尼亚都减少了对首都伊比利亚的缴税。”

“而从你的数学模型看起来，雷姆必拓依然属于我们的势力范围。如果减少税收，地方机构势必要上报。”牧首说。他不知不觉地将肘部给在桌子上，指尖并拢成塔状。SAHAQUIEL微微一愣。

“按理说没错，但是高瑟是个脑子进水的混蛋。他想利用平民对原石病和沙漠化的恐惧来个人揽财。另外还有，把帝国的驻守军踢出去，成立自己的小国家。就算他的首府里伊比利亚王都只有三百公里，他也敢这么干。”

“所以说。”牧首睁大了眼睛。“他们真的不怕帝国了。”

“对。”

“我已经失去威慑力了？”

“没错。”

“新上任的高级大区总督根本不管，是想要架空我？”

“差不多吧。”

“天哪，我真想我的老拼（读二声）头。”

“高级大区总督是火化的，您襙不到！”

二人对视几秒，然后哈哈大笑。笑过之后，牧首和空军大将又恢复了之前的严肃。

“您要怎么办？绕道到伊比利亚还是继续按原航线走？”

“你小子想什么呢？尊主不畏惧任何事情。不存在我被高瑟这种货色搞得改变路线的可能。”牧首摘下眼镜，揉了揉自己蓬乱的银金色卷发。他皱了皱眉，自己和部下（还有所有船员）洗澡还是一个星期前的事儿了。他叫SAHAQUIEL拨通了SANDOLPHON的专线。

“我们还有多少淡水？”他问。

“四百升左右，尊主。”

牧首对着SAHAQUIEL耸了耸肩。“实际上，亲爱的将军，咱们没得选。”

TBC.


	2. 干员档案 I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与罗德岛的领导人合作的那个男人是谁？

**【拉特兰公证所简章：干员档案 I】**

**招聘合同**

拉特兰公国行政长Патриарх，因公事愿与罗德岛制药公司临时合作。

“啊，我亲信的资料待会儿补给你。”

**信物**

用于提升Патриарх的潜能。

他的爱剑，Temenos。厚重的双手大剑。在Патриарх使用他的ARTS时，藏在剑柄中的高能原石会使剑刃镀上高热的红光。

**基础档案**

**初始开放**

【代号】Патриарх

【性别】男

【战斗经验】***年

【出身地】瓦雷利亚

【生日】12月25日

【种族】萨科塔、德拉科（奇美拉？）

【身高】216cm（不含角）

【尾长】391cm

【矿石病感染情况】

经拉特兰第一空军医院检测证明，此干员似乎对原石所引起的感染和并发症完全免疫。

“我不知道这家伙的种族，但是绝对没有长得像萨科塔的德拉科存在过。这尾巴也太夸张了吧？为什么末端还有把50来公分像武士刀刃一样的东西？喂！竟然还可以拆下来！什么鬼？”——匿名医疗干员

**综合体检测试**

**初始开放**

【物理强度】■■

【战场机动】卓越

【生理耐受】■■

【战术规划】卓越

【战斗技巧】卓越

【源石技艺适应性】■■

**客观履历**

**初始开放**

Патриарх，通用语种的牧首，是拉特兰公国最高行政长官的同时也是该国国教领袖。他效忠于伊比利亚的神圣皇帝，并且有着自己的护卫团“使徒”。

在一次缉拿原石走私犯的行动中，牧首与罗德岛的领导人DOCTOR建立了牢固的友谊。

**临床诊断分析**

**提升信赖至25%以查看**

由于隐私原因，拉特兰空军第一医院不提供牧首的体检报告。

【体细胞与源石融合率】0%

牧首对原石感染完全免疫。

【血液源石结晶密度】0.000u/L

由于隐私原因，拉特兰空军第一医院不提供牧首的体检报告。

“也就是说这家伙和博士一样呢...”——医疗干员华法林

“才不一样！这家伙将近五位数的核心体温都快把我的仪器全报废了！”——医疗干员嘉维尔

**档案资料一**

**提升信赖至50%以查看**

拉特兰公证所系统提示您，由于您的信赖度过低，无法查看Патриарх的任何资料。请谅解我们对您造成的不便。

**档案资料二**

**提升信赖至100%以查看**

“抱歉DOCTOR。我现在为您开放了权限。”——“雷天使”RAMIEL留

Патриарх的确切年龄现已无从考量。开源档案和体检报告显示Патриарх是一个四十五岁左右的中年萨科塔男性。一些野史表示Патриарх曾经是12个世纪以前瓦雷利亚大迁徙的参与者或领导者，当然，可信度极低。

Патриарх的家庭背景现已无从考量。据本人称曾有过双胞胎哥哥和一个弟弟，但这二人的存在一直无法考据。子女数量不明。尚不可知Патриарх是否有配偶，据本人称曾经与伊比利亚女皇，东国鬼族女性，乌萨斯贵族男性，和维多利亚贵族男性成婚，真实性有待考量。

Патриарх现任职为神圣帝国直属拉特兰最高执行官，拥有拉特兰公证所所有雇员的调动权限。他同时拥有自己直辖的十三人小队，“使徒”，作为护卫队。

**档案资料三**

**提升信赖至150%以查看**

Патриарх的作战风格和雷姆必拓东部的塔斯肯游击者相当类似。在作战中，他会精确派兵并迅速行动，以速度攻占战略目标。他对自己所率领的雇员有着绝对的自信。失败是不允许的。然而，如果发生意外情况，他总会留有后手。

**档案资料四**

**提升信赖至200%以查看**

在几个月前拉特兰对全国边境展开的突击原石走私贩行动中，罗德岛功不可没。由于想回报DOCTOR的帮助，Патриарх先生志愿加入罗德岛的防御部门。至于每星期在罗德岛停留十小时以上，这就要归功于牧首的个人喜好了。据他本人说是闲来无事。

**晋升资料**

**提升至精英阶段2以查看**

**【权限记录】**

“决不能让他在干员面前使出原石技艺”曾经是凯尔希医生的座右铭。当然，他本人在上岛第一天就破坏了这个规矩。后来我们了解到，Патриарх本人的ARTS并不一定是以极高效率的能量（诸如声，光，电，热等）释放的形式产生的。他本人可以非常精密地控制能量释放这一技能，甚至能以磁场和长波等方式使用ARTS。

“这就是为什么他能在扫地的时候让沙发和电视都浮起来，哇哦！”——术士干员刻俄柏

“老天保佑，小刻居然让Патриарх大人做家务！我向您谢罪！”——狙击干员安比尔

“我不在意！想来pocky吗？”——辅助干员Патриарх

**战斗资料**

**职业**

辅助

**特性**

技能开启时造成法术伤害。

技能未开启时同时恢复3个友方单位的生命值。

不可再部署。

再部署时间 | 不可再部署 | 初始部署费用 | 13→15  
---|---|---|---  
阻挡数 | 3 | 攻击间隔 | 1.6s  
| 精英0 1级 | 精英0 满级 | 精英1 满级 | 精英2 满级 | 信赖加成上限  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
生命上限 | 1377 | 2063 | 3329 | 4704 | 300  
攻击 | 409 | 561 | 725 | 892 | 90  
防御 | 297 | 384 | 598 | 727 | 50  
法术抗性 | 50 | 50 | 65 | 70  
  
**攻击范围**

精英0 | 精英1 | 精英2  
---|---|---  
  
xx

x **x** xx

xx

| 

xxxx

x **x** xx

xxxx

| 

xxxx

x **x** xx

xxxx  
  
**天赋**

天赋 | 名称 | 条件 | 描述  
---|---|---|---  
第一天赋 | 前程似锦 | 精英1 | 当技能开启时，每秒持续回复5%自身上限的生命。  
前程似锦 | 精英1 潜能3 | 当技能开启时，每秒持续回复6%（+1%）自身上限的生命。  
第二天赋 | 木兰花 | 精英2 | 当自身死亡时，立即恢复所有生命值，且生命上限、防御、攻击各增加200%。持续期间自身每秒损失2%生命值，无法被友方单位治疗，但受自身第一天赋影响。  
木兰花 | 精英2 潜能5 | 当自身死亡时，立即恢复所有生命值，且生命上限、防御、攻击各增加250%（+50%）。持续期间自身每秒损失2%生命值，无法被友方单位治疗，但受自身第一天赋影响。  
备注  
  
※上限加成以级别数值为准。  
  
潜能2 | 潜能3 | 潜能4 | 潜能5 | 潜能6  
---|---|---|---|---  
部署费用-1 | 第一天赋效果增强 | 攻击力+25 | 第二天赋效果增强 | 部署费用-1  
  
**技能**

**技能一（精英0开放）**

龙火：停止攻击，范围扩大。范围内敌人法术抗性-80%，友方法术抗性-20%。每秒对范围内的所有敌人造成相当于自身攻击一定倍率的法术伤害。

**技能二（精英1开放）**

朗基努斯之枪：范围扩大。立即向范围内生命上限、防御、和法术抗性最高的单位发射一支造成高额真实伤害的标枪。击中后，目标眩晕数秒。

**技能三（精英2开放）**

Temenos：范围扩大。范围内敌方重量-5，敌方速度和异常抗性-80%。大幅提高自身伤害，且在技能开启时自身保持无敌状态。可同时攻击范围内所有敌人。


	3. 见闻录：设定集（部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个世界观的前世今生。

【前言】

本来我就是想写一篇以我和室友为原型的怪力乱神的，不知道为什么我还给了详细的设定。本文里的我和室友=男女主均为P社玩家（也是支配之恶魔），多次出坑入坑相当于世界不停重启，阿撒托斯相当于App Store或者Netflix，一个世界代表一部动漫/游戏/小说/电视剧，男女主的不同人格相当于是把各个作品的主角人格硬塞到一个身体里的。考虑到我们都是弃坑兼跳坑狂魔，所以本文中提到的世界重启不一定成功，而且不一定按照现实人格进行计算。

就是可怜了两个主角！纸片人儿还要被我们两个bt玩弄！为什么没有新异世界的剧情？因为我的好毛子看完EVA新剧场版之后想撒了庵野痞子！

“痞子，nmsl，nmsl，nmsl！”

“nmsl是你没苏联的意思吗？”

“我是俄罗斯人，不是上世纪的老古董！”

【世界观】

异世界：~ 2016年？月？日，直到支配之恶魔与外神阿撒托斯接触，重置世界为止。

旧世界：~ 2018年12月25日，直到支配之恶魔与外神阿撒托斯接触，重置世界为止。

新世界：？年？月？日 ~，由支配之恶魔与外神阿撒托斯由LCL海洋中开启泰拉大陆。

新异世界：重置失败而被抛弃的宇宙。

重置大冲击：描述了一次支配之恶魔与外神阿撒托斯成功接触的经历。

【登场人物】

隐藏主角

？？？/？？？？世界的重置者之一。

男主角

原人格：？？？ ？？？？最初的支配之恶魔。异世界的重置者之一。

拟似人格一：伊里斯 坦格利安 二世，通称牧首。拉特兰宗教领袖。

拟似人格二：六分仪 元渡，通称碇司令。东国安保机关Nerv的负责人。

拟似人格三：达斯 维达，通称尊主/行政长。拉特兰公证所最高执政官，泰拉西斯教派领袖。

女主角

原人格：？？？ ？？？？第二任支配之恶魔。旧世界的重置者之一。

平行人格一：玛奇玛 聂门诺夫，通称玛奇玛。旧世界日本公安厅长。

平行人格二：藤丸 立香，通称Master。旧世界迦勒底御主。

平行人格三：奥尔加 聂门诺夫，通称DOCTOR。新世界罗德岛领导人。

平行人格四：？？？ ？？？？，通称senator。神圣皇帝的亲信。

男配角#1

身份一：杰森 天行者，通称杰森。拉特兰公民。

身份二：碇 真嗣，通称真嗣。伊比利亚公民。

身份三：达斯 凯杜斯，通称凯杜斯。护法天女的亲信。

男配角#2

身份一：泰温 兰尼斯特，维多利亚出身。通称总督。神圣帝国第二任高级大区总督。

身份二：冬月 耕造，东国出身。通称教授。东国安保机关Nerv的要员。

男配角#3

达斯 西迪厄斯/希夫 帕尔帕廷，通称神圣皇帝。全泰拉神圣联邦帝国的皇帝。

男配角#4

提里昂 兰尼斯特，通称继承人。维多利亚政府官员。有一个哥哥和一个姐姐。

男配角#5（已故）

身份一：威尔霍夫 塔金，乌萨斯出身。第一任高级大区总督。

身份二：冬月 耕造，东国出身。“形而上”实验室的负责人。

其余男配角

“力天使”ZERUEL。

“空天使”SAHAQUIEL。

“胎儿天使”SANDALPHON。

“水天使”SACHEL。

“鱼天使”GAGHIEL。

“恐怖天使”IRUEL。

“夜天使”LELIEL。

詹米 兰尼斯特（已故）。

伊桑。

月见夜。

Ace。

罗马尼 阿基曼。

芦屋 道满。


End file.
